A technology is used that connects a tenant that uses cloud services to a back-end system provided for each tenant through a cloud system. The connection to the back-end system is established by performing authentication by use of a certificate, using, for example, an execution platform such as a platform as a service (PaaS) that is used when cloud services are provided.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-157480
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-41552
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-125510